Revenge is very sweet
by Goddess of Jasper
Summary: When Jason cheats on Piper, she runs away from the demigod life. Two years later, she is a successful singer/model. What happens when, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Reyna and Jason unintentionally find her again? Drama, humor and most importantly revenge! Percabeth,Jasper, and Leyna!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, my dears, here we are again. I hope you enjoy the story! No flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO!**

_**Prologue  
**_  
They had just defeated Gaea and Piper was elated even more so because Jason had told her that he loved her. Piper walked towards the Argo II, she heard a giggle and turned to see Jason making out with Reyna aka her sworn enemy. She was tearing up but she stopped and yelled to them "I hope you are very happy together!" She grabbed her stuff and ran away from her life and her family. She geared herself away from all that she knew and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy it! No flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO!**

_**Chapter 1  
**_  
_ 2 years later  
_  
Piper was sitting on her bed thinking about her new songs and the fashion show that she was modeling in. Her deep thoughts were interrupted by Michael, her manager/father figure. "Calypso, I need to tell some things about that contest we had going on," he said. Piper didn't go by her real name these days, now she was Calypso Gomez, singer and model. "So who are the five lucky winners," she asked. "Some kids from New York," he replied. "What are their names," she asked curiously. "Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace and Reyna Hamilton," Michael replied. Holy Zeus, no one knew about her past except her and now her best friends, backstabbing ex-boyfriend and the girl that made her take such rash decisions. Piper was horrified, "Okay, she said and could you please call my hairstylist, I need a new look," Piper ordered. "Your wish is my command, princess," he replied. Watch out, my friends because you are in for the surprise of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hola, sorry for not updating, my darling readers. I had a ton of stuff to do but I'll try to update sooner. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own PJO and HOO**_

_**Piper: No, you don't**_

_**Me: *SIGH* True dat**_

Chapter 2

To say Piper was nervous was the understatement of the century. She had her hair like it had used to be before and she looked normal except for the fact that she had perfect make up on. She was wearing a short black dress with black heels which made the revenge outfit that Piper was hoping for. The doorbell of her mansion rang and she went to answer it. She opened the door and Michael was there with five familiar people.

"Hello, Caly. I have the contest winners with me and they will be staying with you for a week. I'll leave to get acquainted," Michael said. Re-acquainted, Piper thought. "I have to go get the limo ready so we can get going," Michael continued. "ok, Adieu," Piper replied. He left and Piper turned to five very shocked people. To her surprise, Leo and Reyna were holding hands, Percy and Annabeth were holding hands too, and Jason was alone. "Piper," Jason said softly. "Hello, so you are the contest winners. It's so nice to meet you all," She said in a fake cheerful voice. "Hello, my name is Jason Grace and this is Leo Valdez, Reyna Hamilton his girlfriend, Percy Jackson, and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase," he said. "Well, I'll tell the maid to get your rooms ready since you will be staying with me here." She said to them. "Marisa, Could you get the Poseidon and Athena room, Bellona and Hephaestus room, and Jupiter room ready," Piper called out. Oh, why did I say those names, they're going to have tons of questions now, Piper thought. "Excuse me, but did you just say the names of Greek and Roman Gods just now" Annabeth asked. "Yes, I did because I have always had a particular obsession with them," Piper replied. Annabeth and Percy shared a look."Well, you guys should change into some fancy clothes because I am taking you all to the fashion show that I'm modeling at," Piper said grandly. "Oh, cool, I get to meet models," Leo said while Reyna slapped him upside the head. Piper laughed and smiled brightly, her eyes changed to a light blue color. "Did your eyes just change color," Percy asked. "Yes, they have always done that," Piper said timidly."Well up you go, change into the clothes lying on your beds," Piper said quickly. Oh this should be fun, I can't wait to see their faces when I reveal my identity to them, Piper thought.

_**A/N: Well, That is all I'm going to give you. Thank you for all the reviews given and please give more! **_

_**Hasta la vista!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, my avid readers! I have the next chapter for you! I hope you all enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I own PJO and HOO**

**Jason: No you don't **

**Me: Oh, Styx. **

* * *

Chapter 3

After everyone came down in formal attire, and Piper had called the limo, she turned to them. "ok, so everyone is ready, right," Piper asked. "Yes and where exactly are we going," Reyna asked. "I already said that we are going to a fashion show, but I didn't say what I was going to model. It's called the Greek Goddess collection, and I'm modeling Aphrodite," Piper said, barely containing a laugh. Oh, the irony, Piper thought. She saw that Leo and Jason's eyes grew sad when she said Aphrodite.

"Let's go, the limo is in the front," She said. After a ten minute drive full of awkward silence, they arrived. When they got out, Piper or Calypso was bombarded with reporters. "No comment," she kept saying. When she got inside, she told Michael to go to take her friends to their seats. She went backstage and got makeup and hair done then got poured into revealing Aphrodite clothes.

After two hours of embarrassing clothes she was done. As she walked out, she smirked remembering when Jason was drooling at her. She met with the group and hugged Michael bye. "Okay, so let's go to my house and start the tour," Piper thought. "Sure, why not," Leo said. They got in the limo and they drove to the house but they talked more.

Piper took them inside the mansion and showed them the pool, the game room, the recording room and the bathrooms, and showed them every square inch. She turned to them smiling, "I would like to show you a room that is very special to me," Piper announced. They looked at her warily but then Percy said, "Why not."

Piper grabbed her locket that Aphrodite had given her and took the group to a back room. She opened a small compartment and pressed the locket in. She door opened and everyone, except Piper, gasped.

* * *

_**CLIFFY! I'm evil, MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Don't mind me, I'm on a sugar rush. Thank you for all the reviews, Please leave more.**_

_**In a singing voice: REVIEWS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND!**_

_**Question: What is your opinion over the Percy Jackson movie?**_

_**Sayonara, my pretties!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here is your next update! Read the author's note on bottom for a sweet deal.**_

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like a middle aged man? No, right. Ergo, I do not own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 4

In front of them was a big room with training dummies and weapons.  
Annabeth turned to Piper, "How do you have all these things, it's all so priceless!"  
Piper smirked, "I'm surprised no one has figured it out yet. Go inside and I'll explain."  
They all gaped at her but quickly went inside because they wanted to know who this mysterious person was.

Once they were inside, they turned to Piper and Reyna demanded an explanation.  
"Well, let's see. Do you recognize this dagger," the daughter of love brought out katropis. Jason's eyes flashed with anger, "Where did you get that," he yelled. Piper felt the fury build up inside of her. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME THAT WAY. THIS DAGGER IS MINE. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM. WELL, MY NAME IS PIPER MCLEAN, DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE!"

Silence filled the room. "Beauty Queen, is it really you," Leo asked. "Yes it is, Repair Boy and what did I say about the nickname," she said. Then the quiet room exploded with talking. "QUIET," Piper yelled. They turned to her, and Percy said, "Piper why did you leave, we were all worried about you even the Gods. We thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry you were worried but I'm pretty sure that the Gods were not worried. I mean, they helped me escape, they are all just really good actors." Piper said laughing at their expressions. Then Jason decided to speak up,"So our parents knew and didn't tell us, I get that. Explain to me why when we went to Olympus to tell the Gods the news, your mother almost murdered me and cursed me to have doves poop on me,"

Piper couldn't help it and burst into laughter after she calmed down, she simply answered in an icy cold tone, "Because of what you did." Percy, Annabeth and Leo turned to him with questions in their eyes. He and Reyna gaped at Piper and turned tomato red.

"You, You…" Jason trailed off. Piper's eyes turned a terrifying black. "You, you what? You saw, you knew, well yes I did. Why did you think I left," Piper sneered.

She ushered them out of the room and was about to speak when her cell phone rang. She answered it," Hello, Calypso speaking."

"Hey, Caly, How are you?"

"Great, Taylor, just peachy. So what do you need?"

"I do not need something, well I do but it still hurts"

"Whatever, so what now?"

"Can you be my date for the Breaking Dawn: Part 2 premiere?"

"Tay, I have my contest winners with me and I can't leave them alone"

"Bring them with you, just please do it!"

"Fine but you have to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Yes, sure but why?"

"Don't ask questions, I have five contest winners so you better have tickets for them!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow night. Bye!"

"Adieu!"

Piper walked to the living room,"Okay guys, do you want to do something really fun tomorrow night?" "Sure," they all replied.

"Okay so my boyfriend is inviting us to a movie premier tomorrow night and it is a once in lifetime opportunity with this movie,' She said. Piper inwardly smirked when she saw Jason's face change when she said boyfriend. "Okay so who's your boyfriend and what movie are we going to," Annabeth asked excitedly. "The movie is Breaking Dawn: Part 2 and my boyfriend is….. Well, Taylor Lautner," Piper said watching their reactions. If it was even possible Reyna and Annabeth let out a squeal."HOLY ZEUS, Your siblings would freak with this information," Annabeth said. Piper laughed and sat down with them. They continued talking all night and fall asleep at one. Piper's last thought before drifting into unconsciousness was _Who would've thought this would be so fun._

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you go and I just want to say thank you for all your support and reviews. Here is the deal, the 32**__**nd**__** reviewer will be able to give me a song that they find suitable for Jasper or Percabeth and I will do a one-shot dedicated to that reviewer so….. REVIEW MY MINIONS!**_

_**Question: What is your song for Percabeth?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, sorry for not updating. I had writer's block! Ok, so I want to say a few things  
Taylor Lautner is a son of Apollo, and he and another select few know Piper's secret.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOO or Taylor Lautner. I do own my characters!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

When Piper woke up, she realized that it was 9:30 am. She scrambled out of bed, got dressed in an outfit her mother would approve of and went downstairs.

She got there only to see her friends already up and running.

"Morning, everyone," She said.

"Hi, Pipes," Leo and Jason said.

"Good Morning, Piper," everyone else said.

"Did everyone eat already," she asked.

"Yep, so what does her highness have planned," Leo, asked in a horrible British accent.

"First, I am not royalty, Valdez. Second, If you guys want, you can train for an hour while we wait for someone," Piper replied.

"YES, I would love to use that room. It looks awesome," Percy said.

"Who are we waiting for," Annabeth asked confused.

"Someone who will help me pick your outfits and do your make up for tonight," the daughter of Aphrodite replied.

"Does this person know about you," Reyna asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend and two of my friends know about me," Piper said simply.

Suddenly the door opened and someone shouted, "I'M HOME!"

* * *

**A/N: Gods, this is short but I could not come up with anything else. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Give me ideas!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I am not the Genius named Rick Riordan!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Piper went to the living room with everyone trailing behind her.

"Hey, sis. I brought you some of Mark's brownies," a girl with long black hair and brown eyes said. She spotted the rest of the group and dropped her plate with a CRASH!

"Holy Styx, What are they doing here," she asked with a grimace.

"Well, surprisingly they won so they are living her for a while and I forgot to tell you," Piper said sheepishly.

"You know what, I'm not even going to yell," The girl said rubbing her temples.

"This is all very amusing but who are you," Percy asked.

Annabeth face palmed and mutters "Seaweed Brain."

"I'm Rina Mora, Daughter of Aphrodite, and professional singer," Rina said raising a eyebrow.

"I can't believe, I didn't recognize you. You are the talk around both camps," Reyna said.

"How do you know who we are," Jason asked.

"I know exactly who you are, Jason Grace because my mother brought me Piper so I could mold her into Calypso Gomez. I was with her through everything," Rina replied darkly.

Then she approached Jason, slapped him and kneed him in the groin.

She looked at them all, "Hurt my sister and I will do much worse,"

"What happened to playing nice, Ri," Piper exclaimed.

"Be glad it wasn't Taylor or Mark because he would be in much worse pain. Now get your winners, they get to hear us record my new song," Rina replied cheekily.

One thought going through their minds was _This is one kick butt Daughter of Aphrodite_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait! Ideas people! Help_

_Ciao_


	8. Chapter 8

**Whats up, my friends! I have an update! **

**A few clarifications, Rina, Mark,Percy and Annabeth are 20, everyone else is 18.**

**I FEEL BETRAYED!**

**Mi mom has read every PJO and HOO book with me and she just revealed to me that she ships PERACHEL!**

* * *

Piper sighed and motioned for everyone to follow her. She didn't even spare a glance to Jason, who was limping behind them because Rina can kick REALLY hard.

"Forgive me for my sister, I don't know where I went wrong," Piper exclaimed dramatically.

"I heard that, sister dearest. Do I need to call Taylor or Damian for photos of that Friday night," Rina shouted from a large room at the end of the hall.

Piper paled and looked nervously at the group who looked at her curiously and shouted, "Do that and Mark is seeing the Cancun video!"

When the entered the large room, Rina looked at Piper and sighed,"Tu ganas, mi reyna."

Piper's face twisted into a scowl and Leo couldn't help but snicker at his girlfriend's and friend's expense.

"Let's just record your stupid song and record mine so you can help them get ready for tonight," Piper muttered.

"I'm somewhat offended but I'll let it pass for now," Rina sighed again.

Then a Hermes glint entered her eyes when she realized what Piper said.

Piper realized what her dearest sister was planning and put a stop to it, "Oh Hades no, You will dress them nicely or die!"

"Fine! Ughhhh, you ruin all my fun!" Rina exclaimed.

The group just watched the exchange with amused or confused *coughPercycough* expressions.

"I thought you were going to record songs here or are you just going to fight," Annabeth asked.

Rina glared at her then smirked and turned to Piper, "I like her, she has spunk!"

Piper smiled "Get in the booth and get the song over with!"

"I'm going, Princess," Rina exclaimed

* * *

After more teasing, yelling and pushing of buttons, Rina was ready and Piper played the track

Rina's melodic voice filled the room

_What if I told you it was all meant to be_  
_Would you believe me, would you agree?_  
_It's almost that feeling we met before_  
_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_  
_When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Everything changes but beauty remains_  
_Something so tender, I can't explain_  
_Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake_  
_Can't we make this dream last forever_  
_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_  
_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_  
_So let me tell you this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh, moment like this, moment like_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

At the end of the song, Rina held out her hand and on her ring finger was an engagement ring.

Piper squealed and shrieked, and Rina ran out of the booth, into Piper's arms.

"When the Hades did this happen," Piper shouted.

"Last night after his game," Rina smiled.

They continued shrieking, squealing and planning when they heard a cough.

"Hate to interrupt this family moment but what the HADES is going on," Percy exclaimed.

"Well, everyone this ones for the records! A roman and Greek are getting married," Piper shouted!

"Not possible, it took forever to get them to accept me and Leo together," Reyna said.

"It is know! I'm marrying Mark, Son of Apollo," Rina sighed.

"Congratulation," everyone told her.

* * *

**Yeah, I got romantic! Piper singing, and meeting of other characters will be next chapter!**

**Im starting a Jasper club! Pm me to join!**

**Arrivederci**


	9. Chapter 9

_**He he, DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! I have an update for you! Luv you, mwah!**_

* * *

Ok, my turn," Piper said.

She whispered something in Rina's ear and Ri got a Cheshire grin.  
"Ok, I'll put that track," Ri said.

The demigods behind them were so confused but decided to go with it. Piper went in the booth and Rina played the track.

Piper started to sing...

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a , you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

After Piper finished rocking the song, she turned and saw that every single person had their jaw on the floor and Reyna had a red face.

Just as Piper was about to open her mouth, a door slammed and someone yelled "Honey, I'm home!"

Rina and Piper both smiled and ran down the stairs leaving their companions confused.

"I guess we should follow them," Annabeth said.

* * *

Ok**Ok, I hope you like it, I'll try to update more! P.S MOA MURDERED ME!**


End file.
